Dispara niño
by Noche Infinita
Summary: Trunks debe aprender que no puede ir en contra de su destino. U/A. Lenguaje vulgar.
1. Chapter 1

Bajo el cielo nocturno,rodeado de una brisa fresca se encontraba él, despidiéndose de su hasta hoy conocida vida cotidiana. Su padre se habia mostrado decepcionado al ver a su primogénito no seguir bien sus pasos. suspiró inhalando lo mas que podía para tratar de que el oxigeno que llegara a su cerebro le ayudará a sentirse mejor con las decisiones ya tomadas .

\- asi que aquí estas niño- cerro los ojos con fuerza al escuchar esa voz

-¿que quieres Pan?- pregunto mientras ella estaba poniéndose a su lado

\- sabes Trunks, yo tambien dude cuando me dijo mi padre lo que haria - dijo mirando al cielo - todo empezo desde que nací, pero no sabia hasta que cumpli los doce - confesó, cosa que de cierta manera lo sorprendió.

\- a los doce - repitió aun asimilandolo - no soy como tu -

\- jamás seras como yo Brief -

Ambos adolecentes de quince años se quedaron en un profundo silencio, sus padres habian tomado una decisión , absurda para él pero a ella le daba igual. Ella era simplemente el tesoro de los Son y el era el primogénito; el que deberia de ser orgullo de los Brief, sin embargo a él le faltaba lo que a ella le sobraba.

\- no quiero hacerlo -

\- no tienes opción -

\- es inhumano, de cobardes no es de hombres -

\- tus comentarios ni al caso, te enseñaré lo que se, allá tu si no lo aprendes. Yo no juego Brief - se levanto y le dio un regalo - feliz cumpleaños niño - sonrio de lado y dejo al adolecente con su regalo .

\- hija de p...- maldijo al abrir el paquete, acaricio el objeto y lo tomo con fuerza. A partir de ese momento supo que ya no tendria escapatoria alguna.

...

\- ¿ya le diste el regalo?- pregunto el jefe de los brief

\- ya y creo que me insulto o nose -

\- quiero que lo entrenes bien, porque sino te ira mal - advirtió

\- haber sr vegeta a mi no me advierta nada, ud me busco ya le di mi palabra de enseñarle lo que se . Si su hijo no aprende nada no es mi problema -

\- perderas un cliente Son-

\- mi padre no necesita sus servicios, estan los Jinzos y a esos es mas fácil convencerlos. Sr vegeta ud nos necesita mas que nosotros a ud. Y con su permiso me retiro. Digale al niño que lo veré mañana a las siete en punto afuera de mi casa - se despidio la morena seguida de dos sujetos vestidos de negro.

\- maldita mocosa - Bufo molesto viéndola partir - dile a bulma que venga - ordeno a un tipo bajo con cabello alborotado

\- si sr -

...

En una de las habitaciones yacían dos cuerpos deborandoce mutuamente - no grites que pueden oirnos -le susurró al oido

\- no pue..do e..vitarlo- jadeo cansada aferrándose a él

-¡sra! ¡el patrón quiere verla ahorita!- gritó desde el otro lado de la puerta - viejas , no se puede confiar en ellas - murmuró

\- te escuche jayirobe, sabes bien que te pasará si dices algo pequeño imbécil -amenazó. salio la ojiazul tomada de la mano con un tipo -espero verte mañana eh -

\- claro amor - la tomo de la cintura dandole un apasionado beso

\- cuidate Yamcha - este asintio y se fue sin ser visto por nadie - bien a donde esta mi amado esposo -

\- en la oficina -

-¿que quieres vegeta?-

\- mujer, mañana inicia Trunks su entrenamiento con la mocosa -

\- bueno y ¿a mi que?-

\- solo te informo -

\- aah ya bueno que ¿algo más? -

\- no ya largate-

\- ush me voy a dar un baño de sales -

\- solo vete -

...

\- hola familia - saludo sonriendo la menor

\- hola Pan - contestaron en coro

\- ¿y?- pregunto impaciente su padre

\- mañana inicio con Brief -

\- bueno, espero sean amigos eh-

\- no lo creo, él y yo pensamos distintos -

\- pero-

\- pero nada mamá, el muy tarado aun no entiende que debe aprender a defenderse a toda costa -

\- no entiendo como, si bra ya lo hace -

\- creo que estudiar en el extranjero lo hizo olvidarse de donde viene. Bra y yo fuimos instruidas desde niñas -

\- cierto, lastima muchas veces le dije a vegeta que no lo excluyera pero no me escucho nada-

\- ahora se arrepiente . Pan dile a tu hermano que mañana iremos a practicar -

\- si madre - les dio un beso en la mejilla y subio hacia donde estaba su hermano - supongo que ya escuchaste -

\- si, sabes estos nuevos micrófonos son una maravilla-

\- ¿como se dice?-

\- gracias - contesto con burla

\- cuidalos Goten, no es facil de conseguir -

\- lo se y ¿como te fue con Trunks? -

\- ugh es un niño, no se que métodos usare. Mmm animales -

\- puedes usar a otros, como a los del sur -

\- buen punto o a padres -

\- prisioneros, puedes usarlos a todos -

\- si, la cosa es que aprenda a matar-


	2. Chapter 2

Siete de la mañana marcaba el reloj de mano, la menor de los Son esperaba apoyada en un pilar a la llegada de su pupilo. No espero mucho cuando sintio los pasos de alguien pararce justo frente a ella.

\- al fin llegas- dijo sin abrir los ojos

\- no tengo opcion, mi padre ya me puso un ultimátum -

\- vamos niño- la joven lo llevo al interior de su hogar llevándolo a su patio trasero en donde habia un instructor y dos colchonetas - haremos yoga- anuncio - ponte esto rápido -

\- buenos días - saludo el instructor viendo a ambos chicos - empezaremos con relajacion - dicho eso adopto la pocision requerida e inicio su sesión - dejen su mente en blanco... - las posturas siguieron ejecutándose; algunas les costaba mucho a Trunks ya que nunca las habia practicado. La hora de clase termino para alivió del pelilavanda

\- vamos a desayunar , ve y toma un baño. En la tina hay un juego de ropa para ti -

\- esta bien - Trunks aun no asimilaba lo que tenia que hacer, el no queria aprender a matar, no se sentia preparado o simplemente no queria hacerlo pero su deber era aprender - hasta mi hermana lo hace - se reprendió, Bra era su melliza y ya habia borrado del mapa a decenas de personas que le estorbaban en sus planes - Goten - su mejor amigo, hermano mayor de Pan por un año y novio de su hermana era otro que ya estaba en ese mundo - ella - Pan, segun lo que le han dicho ella es la que mas sangre ha derramado . Termino su ducha y se vistio con lo que le habian dejado; un jeans una camisa blanca, chaqueta de cuero negra, botas y lentes oscuros con una gorra. Al llegar al comedor se encontro con una familia normal, bueno a excepción de los guardaespaldas que estaban en cada esquina y las armas en la mesa. - buenos dias -

\- buen dia Trunks - saludo gohan sonriente

\- buen dia, sientate ya te sirven - secundo videl

\- buenos dias familia - llego Goten vestido casi igual a el y con auriculares en su cuello - que hay bro - lo abrazo

\- me alegra verte Goten - correspondió el ojiazul

\- buenos dias mamá, papá... tonto y niño - saludo la morena - muero de hambre - ella usaba pantalon jeans, tenis, camisa blanca y una pañoleta naranja en su antebrazo izquierdo - despues de desayunar practicaremos y tu niño ,.vendras con nosotros -

\- ya llego la fea - se burlo su hermano haciendo que ella le enseñara la lengua

\- bueno a comer - desayunaron en ambiente familiar, cosa extraña para él.

\- has treinta pechadas - ordeno

-¿ donde estamos?-

\- monte paoz -

\- ¿propiedad de tu familia? -

\- si, empezaremos calentando-

Los Son eran una de las mas grandes y poderozas organizaciones de todo el mundo, y para mantenerse en lo alto tenian que conocer a cada uno de sus empleados ,sus vidas, familia, amigos etc. Tenian que saber defenderse y escapar cuando la situación lo ameritara, tener un punto de encuentro, saber transportar la mercancía, conocer los lugares a la perfección y lo ultimo a lo que recurrían era a asesinar y no dejar huellas. Videl, Gohan, Goten y Pan sabían todo eso; videl y Gohan hacían los tratos desde lejos, Goten era experto en tecnología y burlaba la seguridad y Pan hacia los intercambios .

Los Brief era una organización que habia descendido mucho, vegeta habia perdido tratos y dinero por culpa de un amigo que lo habia estafado, él era el lider, bulma seducía, Bra hacia los intercambios y cuando tenia que cobrar vidas hacia explosiones, era una fan de las bombas y Trunks pues él era quien no sabia nada y por eso se encontraba allí recibiendo golpes de los integrantes de la familia Son.

\- primero aprenderás a defenderte por intuición - dijo e inicio a atacarlo a puños, patadas y llaves - tienes que conocer tu cuerpo, cubrir en donde piensas recibir mas daños, estas son las peleas callejeras las mas comunes y simples -

Entre muchos golpes el pelilila habia quedado hecho un ovillo y lleno de tierra, Pan lo habia golpeado como si fuese un cliente que se negaba a pagar.

\- creo que fue suficiente hermana - detuvo goten en un estado casi igual - ve con papá yo tratare de enseñarle algo -

\- bien, pero no seas blando - goten lo ayudó a incorporarse

\- ten - le dio una botella con agua - ¿estas bien?-

\- si, solo con unos cuantos golpes -

\- te repondras -

\- si asi son estas no quiero saber que clase de lecciones me dará -

...

-¡Bulma!- grito vegeta

-¡¿que?!- contesto de igual modo

\- necesito que le obtengas toda la información de este tipo - informo dándole un fólder - te lo pido a ti ya que te puedes acercar fácilmente a él, su esposa trabaja en la boutique donde encargas tu ropa -

\- si, la he visto. Bien te aviso cuando ya tenga la información -

\- se discreta-

\- siempre -

...

-¿que quería? -

\- nada nuevo, solo que consiga información . ¿te imaginas que me pidio?-

-no-

-¡que sea discreta! ¡ja! Esa es mi especialidad -

\- ya lo creo, ya tenemos dos años de relación y el muy pendejo no se ha dado cuenta - río abrazandola por la espalda

\- tienes razón, Bra lo sabe pero le da igual. Pero Trunks, él no sospecha Yamcha no se que haria si mi bebé se enterara -

\- no te entiendo... tu hijo siempre te ha válido mierda y ¿ahora te preocupa su reacción? -

\- es que Trunks es mas fácil de manipular -

\- tienes razón, bueno sere mas precavido a la hora de vernos -

\- gracias amor -

...

-¿si, diga?- contesto el celular la morena - ah, hola Bra ¿que quieres?... amm si esta con mi tio... ok le dire... si,te veo en la noche ... hasta luego... si... hey niño Bra dice que vayas a casa. Te veo mañana a la misma hora -

\- ne dire a n• 10 que te lleve -

-¿n° 10?-

\- si, es uno de los trabajadores. Es mas fácil por números. Solo Piccolo es llamado por su nombre -

\- bueno, gracias por todo amigo-

\- de nada bro -

...

Sentada frente a su tocador especial se encontraba la peliazul limpiando su nuevo cargamento de bombas - "feliz aniversario princesa " - leyó la tarjeta de la enorme caja - ¡hay goten! Gracias -

\- hola hermana -

-hola Trunks, mira mi regalo de aniversario que me envio mi goten -

\- son ¿bombas? Vaya regalo, ¿no te gustaria recibir flores, peluches i cosas asi?-

\- no, las explosiones son mi pasión a todo eso ¿como te va con Pan?-

\- horrible, no se si pueda aguantar esto- se dejo caer en la cama de su hermana

\- hermano tu no has tenido ninguna experiencia traumática ¿verdad?-

\- no ¿porque?- se incorporo viendo a su hermana

\- te contare algo ,es como inicie de cierta forma en todo esto . No es facil hablar de ello pero talvez asi entiendas como ser fuerte y dejar el miedo a un lado - inhalo fuertemente , Bra iba a confesar un hecho que le causo daño y como todo eso la habia cambiado - ¿recuerdas al padre roshy?-

\- ¿el que venía a casa? Si claro -

\- pues... ese viejo de mierda siempre queria que estuvieramos solos -

\- eras su favorita -

\- era su favorita porque me podia tocar a su antojo - lo miro directamente sin emoción alguna, su manera de expresarse era natural - no me interrumpas, recuerdo siempre que se metía a mi cuarto por las tardes,cuando ya te habias ido al extranjero y nuestros padres se iban a hacer sus negocios me dejaban a su cuidado. El cabron me desvestia y me tocaba con sus asquerosas manos arrugadas , me pedia que le tocara y besara su pene ¡era asqueroso! - pauso, Trunks estaba totalmente sorprendido y una ira comenzaba a crecer en su interior - el maldito abuso de mi hasta los trece, me obligaba a tener sexo con él -

-¿porque no le dijiste a mamá ?-

\- ¿encerio crees que la idiota de nuestra madre haria algo? Por favor Trunks, Bulma es una mujer que solo sirve para puta-

\- bueno pero...-

\- no la defiendas , sabes que es verdad. Cuando le dije lo unico que hizo fue pedirle a roshy que cada vez que terminara de joderme cambiara las sabanas por unas limpias -

\- maldito hijo de puta -

\- si que lo fue -

-¿fue?-

\- murió -

-¿quien lo mato?-

\- lo sabrás luego, la cosa es que a raiz de eso deje de confiar en los demas, en los unicos qie confió es en papá, los Son y en ti -

\- no te defraudare hermana - la abrazo con fuerza - te cuidaré con mi vida -

\- aprende lo que Pan te enseñe y me cuidaras como yo a ti -

\- por ti lo hare -

\- gracias, y no le creas nada a mamá ella solo busca su beneficio - ambos ojiazul pasaron la noche como antes de enfrentarse a la dura etapa de crecer, siendo hermanos y molestandose como siempre lo hacían.


	3. Chapter 3

La vida del pelilavanda iba tomando un nuevo camino, las sesiones con la Son cada vez eran más duras; cada mañana lo hacia tomar clases de yoga, desayunaban y volvían a entrenar, golpes cuerpo a cuerpo o con algun otro objeto .

\- mira tu alrededor y piensa en que puedes usar para atacarme - aconsejó mientras lo agarraba del cuello

\- no hay nada - dijo mirando _aunque hay piedras, podría tambien arrojarle tierra a los ojos ._

\- claro que lo hay - respondió. _Vamos niño ¡piensa!_ \- concéntrate- con un movimiento Trunks la agarro de los costados y la derribó quedando el arriba de ella, agarro una piedra para pegarle - bien hecho- felicitó al ver su mirada decidida - ahora quítate que pesas mucho - lo empujó cayendo de espaldas

\- ¿ crees que voy mejorando? -

\- si, pero aun falta mucho -

\- quiero aprender Pan -

\- lo harás. Vé y bañate,desayuna y entrena con Goten yo tengo otro asunto -

\- ¿entregar mercancía? -

\- em si claro - dijo con un tono de tristeza percibido por él, pero sabia que no podia preguntar o sería tratado con una mirada de frialdad o un golpe - te veo luego -

\- si -

...

\- aqui esta - llego la peliazul, arrojó un fólder en el escritorio de vegeta - son los Jinzon, krillin, akane y Marrón la hija -

\- ¿a que se dedican?- pregunto hojeando el documento

\- lavan dinero, pero poco lo máximo que han lavado son un millón -

\- jajaja ¿encerio? Vaya noticia, la mocosa Son me dijo que si querian podian usar a estos idiotas, son unos aficionados - se burlo al recordar lo que le dijo la morena

\- si, pero son muy leales, no traicionan y estan dispuestos a todo -

\- no importa. Media vez no me estorben no habra problemas, talvez los pueda usar -

\- como sea, me voy - se despidio dándose la vuelta

\- espera - la tomo de la mano - te has ganado un regalo, espérame en nuestro cuarto -

\- si querido _\- ¡maldición! Vegeta me acabas de arruinar la noche_ . Sonrió - te veo en media hora -

\- si _\- hay mujer , al fin podre sentir tu suave piel ._

\- aló... si Yamcha, se cancela la salida... vegeta quiere estar conmigo...no te enojes... yo solo te quiero a ti... prometo compensarte muy bien... si lo se... descuida... si, hasta mañana... te amo -

El patriarca de los brief llego a su habitación ansioso de estar con su bella esposa- ¿mujer?-

\- salgo en un momento. Sirve champagne por favor - espero un momento prudencial hasta que escuchó un golpe - _ni loca engaño a mi Yamcha_ \- salio de la habitancion dejando a un desmayado vegeta en la cama - Pares - llamo a una criada - vegeta esta desmayado ponte mi ropa y acuéstate con él - la muchacha sonrió y rapidamente hizo lo que le dijeron.

...

Con una canasta en mano la morena ingreso a un cementerio, busco una tumba en especial y se sentó - hola - saludo, de la canasta sacó una botella del mejor vino del mundo y unas bolas de arroz - abuelitos - toco la lapida que decia; **Gokú y Milk Son. Amados padres, abuelos y amigos** . - los extraño tanto- las lagrimas no tardaron en salir acompañada de sollozos que le impedian seguir hablando. Ella habia sido entrenada por su amado abuelo en todas las maneras posibles y habia aprendido de su abuela el arte de la cocina _. Los vengaré, eliminaré a esos pinches pendejos, se equivocaron al meterse con lo que más amo, mi familia . Ya lo verán_. Limpio sus mejillas y siguió contemplando la tumba .

\- debemos irnos - llego piccolo, el mas leal de todos los hombres de Gohan. Era un hombre alto y fornido de cabello y ojos verdes y piel blanca. Habia visto a la menor nacer y ordenado ser su sombra.

\- no.. qui..ero-

\- ya estas borracha, te bebiste toda la botella - la tomo del brazo y la echo sobre sus hombros como si fuese un costal de papas - hasta luego... amigos - se despidió el ojiverde

\- has..ta luuuego abus, vendreee proontoo jiji-

\- estas borracha -

\- noooo jiji nooo-

\- mocosa del demonio -

...

\- gracias por estar conmigo -

\- deja de agradecerme, yo te quiero mucho Bra, eres mi tesoro - le dijo dándole cortos besos, el pelinegro la abrazo con fuerza acomodandola en su pecho - yo te protegeré con mi vida princesa -

\- mañana tenemos entrega, iré con Pan -

\- ¿quieres que vaya?-

\- no, quiero pasar tiempo con ella, lo que quiero es que averigües algo de Yamcha, ese tipo me da desconfianza. No quiero sorpresas -

\- bien, investigaré -

\- cuídate Goten -

\- tu tambien -

...

-¡hijo!- grito dándole un abrazo - que alegría verte mi cielo -

\- mamá - _traidora_

\- tengo un trabajo para ti -

\- dime-

\- tu padre quiere aliarse con los Jinzon y necesitamos que los traígas a nosotros - empezó a informarle - tienen una hija se llama Marrón, enamorala -

\- ella fue mi compañera, es mi ex - dijo viendo la foto de la rubia

-¡mejor aun! Sera mas facil. Trunks reconquistala pronto-

\- yo - _piensa Trunks, tu vida cambio tienes que hacer las cosas por conveniencia no porque quieras. ¡ag! Marrón lo siento, tendré que usarte. Perdóname_.- bien me tomaré un mes en todo eso del cortejo -

\- bien hijo _\- al fin servirás de algo._

...

-¡hola!- saludo la peliazul

\- mierda, Bra no grites - se quejo tocando su cabeza - esto va a explotar -

\- eso te pasa por borracha -

\- ayer fue 15 -

\- uh, lo siento -

-descuida -

\- ¿te molesta si los visito mañana?-

\- claro que no , ellos te apreciaban -

\- yo a ellos. ¿alguna pista del maldito?-

\- nada, pero no me rendire-

\- sabes que cuentas conmigo -

\- lose, tu y ni hermano son mi apoyo -

\- mi hermano también, es algo inseguro pero se que es de confiar -

\- talvez. Sólo lo entrenare un mes y medio mas - _el niño ha mejorado cada dia ._

\- mira ahi vienen - bajaron del auto y se acercaron a dos sujetos que llevaban una caja cada uno.

\- srita Son, aqui estan las dos cajas restantes -

\- bien, tomen su dinero - les arrojo una bolsa negra llena de dinero - las otras seis cajas se las daran a piccolo ¿entendido?-

\- si srita,con su permiso-

-¿ que paso?-

\- a unos clientes les urge drogarse -

\- todo fue tranquilo , nada nuevo. ¡hey! ¿que tal si Goten y yo te ayudamos a entrenar a mi hermano?-

\- me parece bien-

...

 _Muy bien Trunks, ya sabes como es Marrón, no te costara reconquistarla... me siento mal haciendo esto, siento que traiciono a mi hermana y a ¿Pan? ¿porque? siento como si debiera contarle, bah no es asunto de ella. Ya vamos respira, pon tu mente en blanco, piensa en tu objetivo y hazlo, sip las clases de yoga sirven._ \- buenas, la srita Marrón porfavor -

\- si un momento , ¡marrón te buscan!-

\- ¡voy mamá! - a los pocos segundos bajo una linda chica de piel clara, cabellos rubios y ojos azules - ¿Trunks? - preguntó sorprendida de verlo

\- hola Marrón - saludo sonriendo

-¡Trunks! - salto feliz a sus brazos -¿ como?-

\- vivo cerca - respondió resumiendo todo - regrese hace unos meses con mi familia, supe que estabas aqui asi que he me aquí -

\- me da tanto gusto verte - contesto ella con un brillo en sus ojos Trunks

\- ¿quieres ir por algun helado?-

\- ¡claro!- _esta vez no te dejare ir mi ojitos_

\- vamos - _estas muy linda Marrón_

...

\- ¡aah! Mujer, no sabes como extrañaba estar asi contigo - jadeo vegeta. Pares habia hecho exactamente lo que Bulma le habia dicho, supo que ella lo drogo haciendo que tuviera una ilusión - ¡más! Chupa mas ¡aah si! -

\- ¿asi amor? ¿te gusta que te debore todo? -

\- mmm sigue - la tomo del cabello y empujo su cabeza hacia abajo para que siguiera haciéndole la felación - mi perrita azulada, has lo que mejor sabes hacer -

...

Los dias iban pasando y cada quien se concentraba en lo suyo; Bra y Goten se unían cada vez mas y hacían las entregas o investigaciones juntos. Trunks habia llenado de detalles a la rubia logrando asi volver con ella . Bulma seguía engañando a vegeta con yamcha y drogandolo con la ayuda de Pares. Gohan y videl seguían subiendo en sus negocios. Y por ultimo la menor seguía entrenando al "niño" cada mañana con la ayuda de su amiga y hermano.

\- ¡mierda!- grito golpeando la pared - ¡no puede ser que no tenga un puta pista! -

-¿estas bien hermana?-llego el pelinegro al oirla gritar

\- eh, no hay ninguna pista -

\- ya veo - se apoyo contra ma pared. Goten sabia lo que su hermana tanto buscaba y no estaba para nada de acuerdo con lo que ella queria pero aún así la a _poyaba no creo que los abuelos quisieran que te vengaras hermana. De verdad que no lo creo, pero eres terca como mula_. -¿quieres que monte un equipo de rastreo? -

\- si, lo único que se de él es que le dicen "el macho"-

\- bien cuando tenga algo te informo -

\- gracias -

...

\- ¡son hermosas! - exclamo la rubia al recibir las flores

\- no mas que tú - alago el pelilavanda

\- no sabes lo feliz que soy-

\- yo..- ¿también? - pense en ti cuando las ví -

\- oh, Trunks ¿tu me quieres?- _di que si por favor, yo si te quiero._

\- Marrón, tam..bién te quiero- _eso me dolió ¿porque? Si yo llegue a amarla con toda mi alma ._

\- gracias, vamos a casa quiero mostrarte algo - no tardaron en llegar, el ojiazul espero al borde de la cama a que ella saliera del baño. - mírame - dijo, él la vio y sintió como su rostro enrojecía - quiero ser tuya - la rubia se encontraba con solo la parte inferior de su ropa intima - tomame - se acercó lentamente a él

 _No, no puedo llegar hasta ese punto pero... ¡Dios que buena esta!_ -¿eres virgen?-

\- no, ya he estado con alguien pero que eso no te afecte -

 _Gracias por decirlo -_ no quiero estar con alguien así - _perdóname linda, pero no puedo ser tan hecho mierda contigo_ \- me retiro -

-¿acaso no me quieres? - sollozo

\- no es eso, es solo que me ha impactado que no seas niña, se que lo asimilare.. dame tiempo -

\- esta bien, yo se que vendrás a mi - _yo lo se_

\- te veo luego -

\- bien - susurro, espero a que la puerta se cerrara y lloro por el rechazo, Marrón sabia lo especial que podria llegar a ser Trunks con ciertos temas - te esperaré -

...

\- niño - comenzó a hablar la menor - mañana es el ultimo entrenamiento -

\- ¿que haré? -

\- matarás a alguien que yo te diga -

\- esta bien -

\- ¿no renegaras?-

\- no, ya bastante aguante todo tu entrenamiento que ya me esperaba eso -

\- lo haras sin experiencia, muchos matan animales para no tener piedad pero yo soy incapaz de asesinar a un inocente -

 _Inocente_ \- solo a quienes merecen -

-exacto - _entiendes rapido_

\- bien -

\- a partir de mañana en la tarde ya no seras mi pupilo ni estarás obligado a venir -

\- genial ya no te veré - _mierda, me pase ._

 _¿Tan mala soy?-_ alivió ¿no?-

\- Pan, yo no .. -

\- olvidalo -

\- perdón -

\- nunca pidas perdón, solo disculpas. Mañana temprano - sin mas la morena dejo solo al pelilila

 _Es mejor que te teman Pan, y no que te quieran. Solo papá, mamá, Goten y Bra te quieren, los demas no. Niño idiota espero no verte más -_ aunque mi corazon quiera - suspiro profundamente

 _Perdón Pan_

...

\- no hay mucha información princesa , solo que trabaja como ingeniero , vive solo y pues que es amante de tu madre- informó Goten

\- joder, no tengo pruebas pero se que no es lo que aparenta -

\- tampoco he encontrado a ningun alias como "el macho"-

-¿quien?-

\- los que mataron a mis abuelos -

\- oh-

\- no quisiera que Pan siguiera -

\- eso la hará sentir mejor, se que tus abuelos no hubiesen querido eso, pero ayudara a Pan, se lo que te digo -

\- se siente culpable -

-si,por eso debemos que apoyarla amor-

\- lo haré Bra, lo haré -

...

 **hef507. ¡gracias!**

 **Muchas gracias por leer.**


	4. Chapter 4

El dia al fin habia llegado rapido para felicidad y alivio de trunks , no tardó en llegar al lugar acordado ; el monte Paoz .

\- aquí estoy - saludo

\- hermano -lo abrazo la peliazul

\- Hola bro - saludo Goten .-¿listo?-

-supongo -

-bien , vamos ya tenemos a alguien -

-¿y Pan?- pregunto viendo la ausencia de la chica

\- tuvo que salir , al parecer la policía capturó al n23 cuando paso por la frontera -

-¿y que iba a pasar?-

\- droga -

-oh-

-si, tiene que pagar para que lo dejen libre -

-¿tus padres no hacen eso?-

-ellos fueron al norte , uno de nuestros hombre de confianza nos informó que su líder esta robando droga de la nuestra y papá fue a arreglar eso , siempre se lleva a mamá -

-¿y tú? -

-¿yo? , pues yo interceptó llamadas y todo eso . Ademas en este país es fácil comprar a un juez , Pan no tendrá problemas y más siendo menor de edad -

 _Que locura_ -bueno -

-mira tienes que torturar a ese tipo y luego matarlo . Ahí hay herramientas por si gustas -

-¿estarán aquí? - pregunto al ver a su hermana y cuñado sentados .

\- si, tenemos que asegurarnos que lo hagas - dijo Bra .

 _Muy bien Trunks es la hora , te dijeron lo que harías , sabias lo que harías y aceptaste . Desde que regresaste tu mundo cambio , eres hijo de un narcotraficante, tu mejor amigo y hermana ya lo han hecho , la chica que ni sabes que es para ti también lo la hecho . Ellos ya han asesinado , han estafado a la justicia , hacen cosas ilícitas ... es tiempo que lo hagas tu también , es tu destino , naciste en este medio_ -pensaba mientras veía a un tipo de unos cuarenta años amordazado totalmente - _todo lo hago por ti Bra , no quiero que sufras más , me encargaré de verte feliz hermanita ... ademas ya he visto videos de mutilación , he practicado con cadáveres que Pan consigue de la morgue . Ella no usa gente inocente . Pan ¿porque no estas aquí? ¿estas enojada por lo que dije? ,¿te veré o ayer fue el adiós? ._

-¡date prisa! ¡ quiero llegar antes del almuerzo! - grita Goten

 _No es fácil para mi_ -¿que hizo este tipo?-

-¡le pegaba a su mujer e hijas! ¡es un pinche bolo!-

 _A una mujer no se le pega ni a niños inocentes ¡bastardo! - se enfureció , él estaba encontra del maltrato hacia los indefensos_ . Trunks tomó un martillo y le fue quebrando los dedos de las manos . El sujeto ahogaba sus gritos en la mordaza que tenia en la boca -¿duele?- sonrió con burla y siguió dándole martillazos -no tenias derecho a pegarles infeliz- decía mientras continuaba con los dedos de los pies . Dejo a un lado el martillo y de la mesa tomó una navaja -no te muevas -advirtió . Lo tomó de la cabeza , inclinandola y con determinación empezó a cortar la oreja , la sangre se escurría entre sus manos _no puedo creer que lo haga ,_ se sorprendió al sentir un poco de satisfacción al verlo sufrir _soy como ella , ¿porque siento que lo disfruto? ¿que hago? ¡Pan! ¡¿dónde estás?! Dime... dime que debo hacer, que debo sentir . se había acostumbrado a que la morena le dijera lo que tenia que hacer o incluso lo que sentiría al hacerlo . ¿que hago? ._

-¡matalo ya!-grito su hermana sacándolo de sus pensamientos -¡dispara!-

Él asintió y cargo el arma como le habían dicho .

\- ¡usa la que te regalo!-

Trunks saco del bolsón que andaba una caja , recordó que ese era el regalo que ella le había dado . Tomo la pistola de color negra con sus iniciales en color plateado en letras pequeñas . Lo único que sabia es que era una 9 mm, no había investigado y mucho menos le había preguntado . _Es hora , veamos tomó bien el arma , la cargo , quitó seguro , apuntó y disparo ... apunto y disparo ... apunto y disparo 《piensa en el sufrimiento》 es difícil cuando no me ha pasado nada así 《hazlo niño》 sé que debo 《si tú no lo haces , seguirán haciendo daño》 . Pensaba y recordaba lo que Pan le decía en sus entrenamientos . 《Hazlo niño, hazlo...hazlo...hazlo...hazlo...》_

-¡ya!- grito, presióno el gatillo y la bala impacto en el pecho del tipo , Goten y bra se levantaron y fueron hacia el .

-bien hecho hermano- le quito el arma y lo abrazo .-bien hecho-

-pediré que se lo lleven - sonrió -buen trabajo bro-

Trunks estaba estático viendo como , a causa suya el sujeto agonizaba , pero ya su destino estaba marcado y no había marcha atrás -vamonos hermano- se lo llevo la ojiazul .

.

...

.

\- ¿como va trunks?-pregunto vegeta a la mujer que tenia enfrente .

-pues creo que ya es hora de que le pidas que traiga a esa chica -contestó con cigarrillo entre dedos -es linda -

-como sea , quiero a los Jinzon a como de lugar -

-aja-

-te veo luego , hermosa -le dio un beso en los labios y salio .

\- ush , que asco - se limpio .

.

...

.

-espero sea suficiente - dijo dándole una maleta llena de dinero

\- por supuesto señorita son -contestó feliz el juez que había comprado .

-si no hay nada más , me retiro - se retiró siempre con su fiel piccolo .

\- ¿conviene?- pregunto el ojiverde

-si, a él son enviados los que atrapan en las fronteras , ya sabe que si atrapan a uno de los nuestros recibirá una llamada y sabrá que hacer -

-bueno , ya es algo-

-mientras nadie mas interfiera si-

-¿a casa?-

\- no, vamos al este , quiero ver a Raditz -

-esta bien -

.

...

.

\- ¿estas bien hermanito?-

\- si, si estoy bien -

-tómate el té , te relajara -

-Bra ,¿es correcto esto? Digo hacer todo esto , ¿esta bien?-

-no, pero no tenemos opción -

-¿no quisieras estar lejos?-

-no, no soportaría estar sola , sin ustedes , tú, papá , Goten y Pan . Si yo hubiese elegido irme y vivir por mi cuenta , estaría lamentando no haber estado aquí y seria una carga -

-¿porque?-

-porque sería el blanco perfecto y los amenazarian -

-otra identidad serviría ¿no crees? -

\- puedes engañar a la policía , pero no a los de nuestro medio -

-¿cuando sales de viaje , como haces? -

-pues , tengo varias identificaciones falsas , por ejemplo la semana pasada salí del país como Lime Jons. Chica de piel blanca , cabello castaño y ojos verdes , fácil - sonrió mostrando el pasaporte con la foto .

-¿todos tiene esto?-

-si , Goten la ultima vez uso este ; chico trigueño , ojos azules y cabello negro hasta los hombros se llamaba kurota kito y Pan se fue como Lunch Shijan chica rubia de ojos cafés -

-vaya-

-a ti te conseguiré uno por el momento -

\- ¿y con las huellas dactilares ?-

-para eso está Goten . Ademas todos esos nombres son de los que están muertos y nadie sabe -

-porque ustedes fueron -

-la astucia es un don -

-un don-

-tienes que ir una milla adelante -

-bueno, si no es molestia quisiera descansar -

-claro y trunks , ese hombre Lo merecía . No te sientas mal-

-gracias -

-descansa - le dio una abrazo y sé fue dejando al pelilavanda .

.

...

.

La bella peliazul se encerró en su habitación , se dejó caer en la cama y abrazo la almohada . _¿siempre estaré así? ,¿siempre llevaré esos malditos días en mi mente? ,¿porque mamá? Se supone que una madre dá todo por sus hijos , los cuida , los ama , no deja que nadie les haga daño , entonces ¿porque? Yo solo quería que me defendiera , solo quería me protegiera de ese maldito . Solo quería eso , no era mucho pedir ._

Las lágrimas no tardaron en inundar su bello rostro -maldito -susurro , aprisionó la almohada contra su pecho para ahogar los gritos que su garganta pedía dejar salir .

\- la misma mierda -bufó molesta bulma quien pasaba por los pasillos en busca de su hijo -¡superalo!-dijo abriendo la puerta de golpe -han pasado ¿que? ¿tres años y aun lloras así? ¡ja! - se burló

 _Dos años_ -¡vete!-

-si, no necesito a una cabroncita que vive en el pasado -finalizó azotando la puerta .

-maldita puta -dijo viendo la puerta . Rápidamente tomó su celular y marcó un numero que conocía de memoria -Hola Pan , necesito ayuda para hacer que alguien pague por su falta de amor ... si... gracias , sabía que podía contar contigo ... esperare ansiosa tu regreso ... hasta pronto amiga -colgó . Tomo un trago del vodka que guardaba debajo de su cama y sonrió al pensar en su venganza .


	5. Chapter 5

\- te gusta ¿cierto?- dijo piccolo a la joven morena .

-supongo-

Durante su estadía en la casa de Raditz , Pan recibió la noticia de que el pelilila había terminado con éxito su entrenamiento. Se puso feliz , pues había logrado su cometido pero décaida al no verlo con frecuencia. Estaba confundida .

\- ¿que sientes?-

-nose, me da cierta emoción verlo ; sentir su cercanía , su aroma . Creo que he caído bajo piccolo -

-ja ja . ¡Claro que si! Te gusta -se burló .

-no molestes -

-muy tarde -

-averigua su estadía al extranjero , quiero saberlo todo -

-como digas -

...

\- ¿sabes que la Son te busca?-

-lo sé -

-¿y?-

-¿Qué? No hay manera que me encuentre . Sabes que no hay registros de mi -

-tienes que tener cuidado -

\- ya lo sé , no soy imbécil -

...

\- no sabes como extraño tus besos - decía una apasionada Bulma .

\- yo también querida -

-Yamcha , hazme tuya -

-eres mía , vegeta fue un idiota al descuidar a su mujer -

-no menciones a vegeta y besame -

...

\- Trunks , trae a tu novia - ordenó vegeta .

\- ¿para?-

-negocios -

-no puedo involucrar a Marrón -

-aceptaste reconquistar a esa chiquilla , sabias el por qué ¿ahora me sales con esto?-

-no quiero que salga perjudicada -

-Trunks , o son ellos , o nosotros , más en especifico, es ella o tu hermana -

-¿Bra? ¿que tiene que ver?-

-tú no eres capaz de hacer negocios, no sabes lo que nuestra familia debe hacer para seguir a flote , para defendernos . Has aprendido una cosa nada más, tu hermana es una experta , ella es capaz de hacer todo cuanto se le diga pero , la siento décaida , angustiada , triste y no se como ayudarla - suspiro cansado - tu madre saca información , yo me encargo de la mercancía y de los peces gordos , si tu noviecita no me enlaza con sus padres y aceptan el trato , me veré obligado en ordenarle a Bra que cierre negocios de lavado de dinero y ella misma Lo hará - explicó .- sola y en su estado , temo perderla en alguna distracción o descuido que tenga . Trunks , prefiero mil veces que esa familia muriese antes que perder a mi hija -. _No sólo a ella , a ti , también me doleria perderte hijo ._

\- puedo hacerlo - contestó convencido, no estaba dispuesto a arriesgar a su hermana , le había o más bien se había jurado protegerla de todo , lo cumpliría sin importar nada ... pero, tampoco podría perder a Marrón , él la había enredado en esto y no la dejaría a su merced .-puedo aprender si me enseñas -

-no tengo tiempo , aunque Bra podría enseñarte y la mocosa Son -

\- bien - aceptó

...

La peliazul se encontraba terminando su botella de agua ardiente , los recuerdos la atormentaban con más frecuencia , se sentía hundida en un hueco , sin poder ver la Luz que le indicara la salida , estaba pérdida en si misma . _Quiero verte sufrir_ -tomó el último trago y arrojó la botella contra la pared , quebrandóse al instante _. Quiero verte suplicar , verte llorar , quiero verte sufrir_ . Era en lo único que pensaba .

Trunks la miraba a escondidas , sentada en medio de la cama viendo los restos de la botella- _no_ _está bien -_ él sabía la causa de su comportamiento, decirle a su padre no era asunto de él , era de ella , ella debía decir la verdad - _yo seré quien te cuide princesa -_

...

\- ¿diga?- pregunto contestando su cel -dime trunks ... si ... voy para allá - colgó - dejo la búsqueda de "el macho" y bajo sólo para encontrarse con una cansada Pan .

\- ¿a donde vas?- pregunto ella al verlo.

-voy con Bra , se encuentra mal y Trunks no sabe que hacer . Cuando vuelva hablamos - recibió un si y se marchó .

No tardo mucho en llegar donde los Brief's, entro sin ser visto y llego donde su novia , encontrandola en la misma posición que le había dicho su cuñado .

\- he , linda - con lentitud se acercó , no sabia como podría reaccionar ante su presencia , la ultima vez había salido corriendo a encerrarse en el baño pensando que él era otra persona - aquí estoy -

Bra giro su cabeza y vio las mejillas húmedas de su novia , se acercó un poco más y la tomó de la mano , ella , al sentir su tacto, se lanzó con fuerza a sus brazos -¡Goten!- grito llorando .

\- ya princesa - susurro abrazandola - todo estará bien - acarició sus cabellos .

La ojiazul descargo un poco de su dolor en brazos de su amado , Goten se acomodó en la cama y la abrazo para hacerla sentir segura , la tomó de las mejillas y la vio a los ojos .

\- mírame - ordenó - tienes que salir de esto , escúchame bien , tenemos que volver a ver al doctora Thigts, ella te ayudará -

\- si - aceptó sin objetar , cosa rara en ella y no paso desapercibido por Goten _. ¿que piensas hacer princesa?._

...

\- me alegra que hayas llamado - decía una feliz marrón dándole un suave beso al pelilila.

\- Marrón - tomó las manos de la rubia y las beso - necesito saber todo de ti y tu familia -

\- ¿todo?- pregunto con un poco de nerviosismo - Trunks yo... Nose si deba -

\- Marrón - suspiro viendo a otro lado , estaba nervioso , sentía que nada estaba bien . Una muerte cargaba encima y sabia que no sería la última , sin embargo , no quería arriesgar a sus conocidos , Marrón había sido una de las pocas novias que tuvo en el extranjero que si mostraba afecto hacia él y que a su vez él correspondía , tuvo un corto pero bonito noviazgo con la rubia y exponerla , era el problema , si su familia hacia cosas ilícitas era por muy cuenta de ellos , si morían , era por culpa de ellos , no suya ... pero tener que ser él quien los llevara con su padre y por algún motivo muriesen bajo las órdenes de vegeta , ahí , si era un gran cargo de consciencia . Miró los ojos azules que lo veían con suma atención , en ellos pudo ver a su hermana , ya no tenía duda - mi apellido es Brief , no Ouji , soy Trunks Brief , hijo de vegeta Brief , el narcotraficante - confesó .

Marrón abrió los ojos a más no poder ante su declaración, conocía la reputación de vegeta y sus conexiones con los Son , sabía más o menos quienes eran Bra Brief , Son Goten y Son Pan - Trunks - susurro aún asombrada .

\- sé que eres Marrón Jinzon , no Marrón Kame , sé también a lo que tu familia se dedica -

\- dime a donde quieres llegar -contestó con sequedad , él se sorprendió por su cambio tan repentino -dilo Brief -

\- que acepten venir a mi casa -

\- para que -

-mi padre quiere hablar con ustedes -

\- esta bien , les diré - finalizó y se fue sin decir más .

 _Maldito Trunks_

...

Mientras todo eso ocurría , la menor de los Son se encontraba acostada en su cama viendo a la nada , sus pensamientos en ese momento eran exclusivamente para "el macho" , ese era su único y gran objetivo , no tenia cabeza para otras cosas .

\- si tan sólo tuviera una pista - dijo a la nada .

...

\- señor vegeta , aquí está su cena - sirvió la castaña .

\- Pares , te espero en mi habitación - ordenó sin verla - se que la vulgar de Bulma me ha estado viendo la cara de pendejo -

-¿como supo?-

-hay cámaras - contestó a modo de explicación - lo sé desde la primera vez -

\- ¿piensa confrontarla señor?-

\- aún no , así que te quedas callada o te irá mal . Quedas advertida -

-si -

\- padre - dijo sentándose - Marrón acaba de avisarme que mañana en el mediodía vendrá con sus padres -

-bien , estarás presente para ver como se hace -

-esta bien -

\- mañana le digo a Bra que te instruya , ya sabrá ella si involucra a los Son, esos mocosos -

-papá , ¿por qué estamos metidos en este mundo? - se animó a preguntar.

\- por que tus abuelos iniciaron , una vez adentro , solo logras salir cuando ya estas muerto -

-no se puede tener una familia así -

-si se puede , mira a los Jinzon , a los Son , a nosotros . No todos tenemos lo que deseamos , tenemos lo que queremos y yo , aunque no lo demuestre los quiero a ustedes , a mis dos hijos -

\- ¿no desearías otra vida?-

-¡claro! Pero mi vida fue marcada desde que nací . Escucha hijo , si tú o tu hermana quieren tener familia , tienen que buscar a una que ya esté metida en esto , si quieren hijos deberán entrenarlos . Tu hermana ya tiene a ese nerd de Goten y tú puedes quedarte con la mocosa de Marrón o Pan o que se yo , a quien elijas , será tu decisión -

-¿tú. .. elegiste a mamá?-

\- al principio creí que si , luego me di cuenta de que me la metieron hasta por los pelos -

Sin más , el pelilila se despidió de su padre y se fue a dormir .


End file.
